1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has to do with reduced calorie ice cream-type frozen desserts. More specifically, the invention relates to butter fat mimetics which are suitable for use in frozen confections and, in particular, ice cream-type frozen desserts wherein some or all of the butter fat has been replaced by a fatty acid-esterified propoxylated glycerin composition having a melting profile similar to that for butter fat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to replace the fat in ice cream and similar frozen confections with non-fat bulking agents commonly used in the manufacture of foods. However, frozen desserts made with such fat replacers tend to have undesirable flavor and mouthfeel characteristics. They frequently are gritty, chalky and/or waxy. They have poor melting characteristics and many of them separate when they melt.
Fat replacement compositions which have been developed for use in low calorie fat-containing foods are known. An early development employing sugar fatty acid esters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,186, but the compositions are not described as suitable for use in ice cream-type frozen confections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,441 describes what is said to be a low calorie, frozen, rich dessert wherein the sugar is replaced with artificial sweeteners and the milk fats and solids therein are replaced with sucrose polyester fats. The use of sucrose polyesters also is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,664 in foods described as having blood cholesterol lowering properties. Ice cream and other frozen desserts are made according to the 4,789,664 patent by replacing the milk fat with sucrose polyester.
Low calorie fat-containing frozen desserts, particularly ice cream-like products, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,295. The desserts contain fat comprising from about 30 to 100% of certain edible, wholly or partially nondigestible intermediate melting polyol polyesters, mild solids other than fat, sweetener, oil-in-water emulsifier, a flavoring substance and water.
In European Patent Application 0 236 288, low calorie fat materials are described which include sugar fatty acid polyesters, polyglycerol fatty acid esters and tricarboxylic acids esterified with fatty alcohols. The materials are said to be useful in a wide variety of food products, including ice cream and other fat-containing frozen desserts. A frozen dairy product containing polyol polyesters is described in International Application No. PCT/US95/01650, published as WO 95/24132. Polyol polyesters and their use in shortenings and foods also are described in European Patent Specification 0 290 420. The polyesters are said to be useful in frozen desserts and, particularly, shortenings.
All of the low calorie fat replacement compositions discussed above have drawbacks either in the processes which employ them or the flavor and mouthfeel characteristics of the finished reduced fat products.
Reduced calorie food compositions containing fat-type organoleptic ingredients are known wherein an esterified epoxide-extended polyol is employed as a full or partial replacement for vegetable oils and fats. Fat substitutes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,613 to White et al. (referred to herein as "White" and incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). However, it has not heretofore been known how to modify such substances so as to render them suitable for use as butter fat mimetics in frozen confections.
It has now been found that certain fatty acid-esterified propoxylated glycerin compositions can be employed as a substitute for some or all of the butter fat in ice cream-type frozen desserts. The compositions have a bland flavor, the ability to form a stable emulsion and good freezing characteristics. They can be used to make fine tasting, premium quality ice cream-type desserts having smooth texture, good melting characteristics upon eating and up to about 75% reduced calories. The ice cream-type products of the invention also remain as-stable emulsions even when completely melted.
In the present specification and claims, all parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.